prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Children (PCApS)
In Pretty Country: Apartment Simulator, when two Puricharas successfully marry, they will have a child. 'Having a Child' 4-5 weeks after a couple is married, one of the Puricharas will tell Players they are thinking of having a child. If two married Puricharas have a child, either one or two of them will always be with the child until it grows up. The married Puricharas cannot divorce whilst still caring for a child in their home (they may fight, but not with their spouse). When the baby arrives and player is overlooking the town, one of the parents will call player and prompt them to their house. This is usually 2 days after the female one is pregnant. There, the two Puricharas await happily. The female one will be witnessed holding their newborn baby, wrapped in a blanket and wearing bonnet, but with its back turned. After the female one tells player they are had a baby, players will be prompted to customise. 'Take Care of the Baby' Stage 1-3 At stages 1-3, sometimes the Player will randomly be called to assist the new parents who can't seem to make their baby happy. If the Player refuses to calm the baby down, they will return to main menu and the parents may call Player again later. Stage 4-5 At stages 4 (Walking) and 5 (Toddler), the Player will no longer asked to take care of a child. Instead, there is a new mini-game where Players can play with the child. Here, the child can be spun in a circle by using stylus to make circular motions on touch screen. 'Growing Up' Over the course of five days, the baby will grow from newborn, infant, toddler, and small child. When the child reaches six days old, it will be a fully-grown one. Upon getting a call from one of the parents, Players will be taken to the couple's house, where the parents and fully grown child are waiting happily. The father announces that their baby has grown up, and asks if they should travel or move into apartment. Upon choosing, Players will have the option to make changes to child's appearance and profile, and to give it a message to spread if the Purichara is going to be traveler. After this, the child will speak its first words, depending on which option chosen. The child's voice will be a randomised hybrid of its parents voices, which can be changed before they leave. At the end of child's time growing up, the Player will be rewarded with viewing a baby album and staff credits. These can be reviewed in Town Hall after their child has grown up. A maximum of 50 albums can be held. Any album that the Player wants to keep can be locked and kept forever. If a child living on the town or either one of their parents is deleted or divorced, that child's album will be removed, even if it has locked. However, if the child's parents are divorced and successfully get back together, their Child Album will be returned. 'Another Baby' Approximately 1-2 month (30-60 days) after the first-born child grows up, the couple will be thinking about having of baby. The same steps and dialogue will happen as it did with their first child. The Player can pick a same or different gender even if one has all girls they might look the same, so does with the boys. 'Trivia' *If a newborn baby is left bald/with little hair, and/or Player said the baby looked fine, it will grow hair over the course of their childhood. The hairstyle will be randomly chosen from all of them, but will most likely be from their own gender's hairstyles. If selecting the bald hairstyle after the baby was born, they will continue to have no hair until grown up, then the Player can change at will. This goes for any hairstyle. *If the Player changes a grown child's appearance, its past self in the family album will not reflect the new change. If the Player edits a Mii after it has grown up, even they were under the effects of Adult Charm, their past self in the album will look the same as it does currently. *If one of the parents is sad or sick (either from a cold or stomach virus) on the day the child is born or has grown up, then the parents won't call the Player until one helps out parent first. The same happens if either of the parents are in a fight with another Purichara, and especially moments after that fails. Category:Pretty Country: Apartment Simulator